Kaa
A Jungle Enemy … One morning, Eleanor and Hopsalot were out walking along the path. ‘’Have you been in the jungle before?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’No,’’ Hopsalot admitted. ‘’Well, today we’re going there. I bet it’ll be very exciting!’’ Eleanor exclaimed. The two of them walked some more until they traveled out of their world, and into the dense jungle far away. Hopsalot was amazed at the amount of trees in the jungle. But to his surprise, he could see no one. Also, the jungle was unusually quiet. But just then, Wubbzy appeared from behind a bush. ‘’Wow, the jungle!’’ marveled Wubbzy. ‘’We were wiondering who lives here,’’ Eleanor explained. ‘’I’ll come with you,’’ Wubbzy volunteered. ‘’Great!’’ cried Hopsalot. So the threesome journeyed deeper into the jungle. Still no one was there. They felt like the jungle was deserted. But still, they were determined to find some residents, soon enough. ‘’Maybe Widget would like to join us,’’ Wubbzy suggested. ‘’Let’s ask her,’’ Eleanor agreed. Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Wubbzy soon found Widget, who was with Walden. They were gloomily wondering if anyone would ever ''arrive at the jungle---coincidentally what the others were pondering. ‘’Hi, Widget! Hi, Walden! Will you join us on our adventure?’’ Wubbzy inquired. ‘’Certainly,’’ Walden answered. ‘’Can’t say no to that,’’ Widget piped up. The five friends made their way farther, still, into the jungle. They came upon a river. Just then, Shere Khan, who once tried to hurt Mowgli, slunk onto the scene. ‘’Be very still!’’ Wubbzy whispered, so that Shere Khan wouldn’t hear. ‘’Shere Khan is not afraid of anything---except fire!’’ ‘’Really?’’ whispered Eleanor. ‘’Really.’’ Shere Khan was clearly waiting for prey. He looked around, until he found---a sloth! The sloth was sleeping in a tree, its claws hugging the tree ever so tightly. Shere Khan figured that the sloth would be easy prey for him, since sloths were so very slow. So Shere Khan braced himself, and then charged! Almost without thinking, Eleanor, Hopsalot, Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden went to save the sloth. But Eleanor and Hopsalot didn’t want to risk getting hurt, so they stayed down below while Wubbzy and Walden got on the sloth’s belly. Widget was too big to fit. Shere Khan was surprised to see Wubbzy and Walden. Widget, Hopsalot, and Eleanor were hiding, thankfully, because they were afraid of him. ‘’Get down from there!’’ demanded Shere Khan. ‘’No!’’ Wubbzy protested. ‘’We’re saving the sloth,’’ Walden added. ‘’That is my prey!’’ Shere Khan growled. ‘’Your prey?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’You could catch it very easily,’’ Walden chimed in. ‘’So what?’’ retorted Shere Khan. ‘’Sloths are very slow,’’ Wubbzy began. ‘’And they won’t be able to escape you,’’ Walden concluded. ‘’Doesn’t matter!’’ was Shere Khan’s annoyed answer. ‘’Just let me get that sloth!’’\ ‘’Never!’’ Wubbzy and Walden shouted in unison. ‘’''Get down!’’ ''Shere Khan snapped forcefully. ‘’NO!’’ ''Wubbzy and Walden disagreed. ‘’'GET…DOWN!!!’’ '''Shere Khan yelled. ‘’'NEVER!!!’’ 'Wubbzy and Walden screamed. Fed up with the two, Shere Khan roared and tried to catch them. But Wubbzy and Walden were very smart and knew how to handle him. Unfortunately, Shere Khan was persistent. Wubbzy knew the only way they could stop him was fire. ‘’Light a fire!’’ Wubbzy cried desperately. Walden obeyed, and soon they had a burning stick. Immediately, they put the fire on Shere Khan’s tail. At the sight of fire, he yelled with alarm. Shere Khan fled from the jungle. Wubbzy and Walden were relieved. Crafty Shere Khan wouldn’t hurt them any time soon. ‘’You did it!’’ Eleanor cried as she, Hopsalot, and Widget came out of hiding. ‘’How did you manage to save the sloth?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’I said earlier, he’s only afraid of fire,’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’I can remember Buzzie saying that to Mowgli!’’ ''‘’Fire. That’s the only thing old Stripes is afraid of,’’ Buzzie told Mowgli. Stricken with an idea, Mowgli picked up a burning branch. Then he attached the branch to Shere Khan’s tail, similar to how Wubbzy did it earlier. And, Shere Khan got the same reaction: he shouted with fright and raced off, away from the jungle. ‘’You’re right!’’ Eleanor cried as the flashback faded. ‘’You knew that?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Of course I do!’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’That was very good advice.’’ ‘’How can anyone like fire?’’ Widget added. Wubbzy giggled, and then said, ‘’I bet Shere Khan and the sloth aren’t the only two residents here. We should go find some more.’’ ‘’Yeah!’’ Eleanor gushed. The five friends traveled some more until they came upon a group of elephants marching. The leader of the group, Colonel Hathi, was clearly very good at giving orders. As the group of elephants passed by them, Eleanor saw a young female elephant, just like her. ‘’I should join those elephants,’’ Eleanor announced. And so she did. She was especially impressed by the young female elephant, who, along with the rest, marched with Colonel Hathi. ‘’Where are you going?’’ Eleanor asked the young female elephant. ‘’Well, I don’t know for sure,’’ answered the young female elephant. They marched some more until they came upon another river. ‘’All right, gang, let’s swim to the other side,’’ Colonel Hathi said in his stern voice. ‘’Let’s go! Let’s go!’’ Led by Colonel Hathi, the elephants began to swim across, and Eleanor did, too. The rest of the travelers were amazed. As Colonel Hathi and the other elephants swam on, the water began swirling dangerously. ‘’Swim with all your might!’’ instructed Colonel Hathi. Eleanor and the other elephants immediately did as they were told. But it was almost impossible to survive the swirling water. After a lot of process, they finally made their way across. Colonel Hathi and the other elephants marched on. Eleanor happily followed them. Eventually, she stayed behind. Colonel Hathi and the other elephants vanished. ‘’That was AMAZING, Eleanor!’’ praised Hopsalot. ‘’Now let’s continue,’’ Wubbzy said. And that was just what they did. The sun was shining brightly, and the friends were happy about that. They climbed up a tree, and enjoyed the new view. Just then, Kaa appeared overhead. ‘’Hello, my friendssss,’’ Kaa said evilly. ‘’Which one of you should I hypnotize?’’ Hypnotizing was Kaa’s most favorite thing in the world. ‘’We don’t want to be hypnotized!’’ the travelers cried simultaneously. ‘’Is that sssso?’’ asked Kaa. ‘’Well, I am not happy if I don’t hypnotize ssssomeone!’’ ‘’Not me!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Not me!’’ Eleanor added. ‘’Okay, then,’’ Kaa agreed. ‘’That leavessss out…Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden.’’ ‘’Phew!’’ sighed Eleanor and Hopsalot. ‘’Wubbzy, you look like the mosssst playful. Sssso I think I should hypnotize ''you!’’ ''Kaa hissed. ‘’No, Kaa! Please!’’ Wubbzy begged. ‘’Begging won’t help,’’ Kaa said. ‘’When I ssssee ssssomeone, I want to hypnotize him!’’ ‘’That’s not fair!’’ Wubbzy shouted. ‘’Fairnesssssss hassss nothing to do with thissss,’’ Kaa answered. ‘’Yes, it does!’’ cried Wubbzy. ‘’Oh, great walls of China!’’ Walden uttered. ‘’Hee hee hee…great wallssss of China?’’ Kaa giggled. ‘’There’ssss only ONE great wall.’’ ‘’That was just an expression,’’ Walden explained. ‘’Whatever,’’ Kaa said, rolling his eyes. ‘’I jussst want to get to the hypnotizing.’’ With that, two yellow lights came out of Kaa’s eyes. Immediately, Wubbzy started to get hypnotized. ‘’Look deeply into my eyessss…’’ hissed Kaa. ‘’You’re getting very drowssssy.’’ ‘’Oh, no!’’ cried Widget. ‘’That’ssss right, look at my eyessss…’’ said Kaa, ‘’…and be under a sssspell!’’ Wubbzy’s black eyes started to spin around under the spell. Eleanor, Hopsalot, Widget, and Walden were deeply concerned. ‘’Let me handle this,’’ Walden said confidently. ‘’Kaa, leave Wubbzy alone!’’ ‘’Do not interrupt my hypnotizing!’’ Kaa replied. ‘’Oh, no, you’ve ruined it!’’ ‘’Hypnotizing someone is mean!’’ Walden lectured. ‘’Who caressss?’’ was Kaa’s defiant response. He witnessed Wubbzy’s eyes going back to normal. ‘’How issss that posssssssble?’’ he asked. ‘’You didn’t see that he was still hypnotized, didn’t you?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Ohhhhh, right!’’ Kaa realized. ‘’That’ssss ssssurprissssing.’’ Kaa then proceeded to hypnotize Wubbzy again. ‘’Thissss time, you’ll REALLY be under a sssspell!’’ he hissed. Again, Wubbzy’s eyes spun. Then, he started talking like a robot. ‘’I AM A ROBOT. HOW DO YOU DO, PEOPLE?’’ droned Wubbzy. ‘’What have you done to Wubbzy?’’ Widget cried. ‘’I made him talk like a robot,’’ Kaa replied. ‘’After all, robotssss are NEVER playful!’’ ‘’Hmm…I’m not sure about that,’’ Widget answered. ‘’GREETINGS. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! HIGH ALTITUDE NOTICED!’’ Wubbzy said. ‘’That’s weird,’’ was what Walden said next. ‘’Ha ha ha…weird indeed!’’ chuckled Kaa. ‘’But that’ssss not all! I shall hypnotize Widget next!’’ ‘’Oh, no!’’ Widget gasped. ‘’You better not hypnotize her, or I’ll have to get you myself!’’ Walden shouted. ‘’Do what you want,’’ Kaa shot back. Then Kaa started to hypnotize Widget. ‘’Oh, no!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’If she gets hypnotized,’’ Hopsalot added, ‘’then it’s all up to Walden!’’ ‘’Not so fast!’’ Walden shouted, grabbing Kaa and throwing him down to the ground. ‘’Not cool,’’ Kaa said. Then the branch that Eleanor, Hopsalot, Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden were standing on began to crack. Luckily, they escaped into the safety of the tree, and climbed down it. ‘’Come on over here!’’ Kaa said as Eleanor and Hopsalot ran away. Widget snapped out of her hypnotic trance. ‘’YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!’’ she shouted. ‘’BEEP, BEEP. INTRUDER! INTRUDER!’’ intoned Wubbzy. ‘’You’re inssssulting me, right?’’ Kaa asked. Then he remembered. ‘’Oh, right! You’re hypnotized.’’ He laughed, because it was really funny when someone hypnotized called an enemy an intruder.’’ ‘’We’re going to get you!’’ Walden interrupted. ‘’Oh, you want ssssome of thissss?’’ threatened Kaa. Walden gulped. Kaa charged, and Widget and Walden immediately started trying to save their friend from any further harm. But Kaa knew how to handle them: with coils! Now, Widget and Walden were trapped! The only ones who could save them now were Eleanor and Hopsalot. Those two weren’t used to fights, but luckily Hopsalot hatched a clever plan. He would simply bop Kaa on the head to release Widget and walden. So that was just what he did. Surprised, Kaa reeled back, backwards. Widget and Walden were safe! But Wubbzy was still talking like a robot. So Walden de-hypnotized him, and soon Wubbzy was talking normally again. ‘’What happened?’’ Wubbzy asked, dazed. ‘’Kaa wanted to hypnotize you,’’ Widget clarified. ‘’But then we got trapped in his coils. Luckily, Hopsalot saved the day!’’ Walden concluded. ‘’I’m a hero!’’ Hopsalot answered. ‘’Yeah! That was very brave,’’ Eleanor commented. ‘’Thank you,’’ Hopsalot returned. ‘’I couldn’t let Kaa harm Widget and Walden, couldn’t I?’’ ‘’Nope. You saved them, Hopsalot! That’s the most important thing,’’ Wubbzy explained. ‘’I know,’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’And did you know that Kaa LOVES to hypnotize people?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’It’s so MEAN!’’ Widget said. ‘’Yeah, it is, actually,’’ Wubbzy confirmed. ‘’I suppose we should go home now?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’I’m getting very worried.’’ ‘’Yeah, I actually feel the same way,’’ Wubbzy agreed. Walden led the others out of the jungle, and they all rushed back to their proper homes. THE END Category:1888 Category:This is not a logo. Category:It's not a logo Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:Stories